fmafandomcom-20200222-history
The Gate
.]] '''The Gate of Alchemy' (also called The Gate of Truth, The Portal, but most commonly The Gate) is a metaphysical and possibly metaphorical structure that appears within - and is central to - the Fullmetal Alchemist series in both the anime and manga. It is the source of alchemical knowledge and the entrance to God's domain, where no mortals are meant to tread. In the Manga In the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and 2009 anime series, the Gate is a pair of doors resembling large stone tablets engraved with a mural, floating in an endless white expanse. Though there appears to be nothing behind the doors when they are closed, upon opening, they reveal a dimension of information which manifests as a shadowy void with several shadow-like ethereal hands protruding from it and a single large eye within. The Eye resembles those of the Homunculi created by Father and, indeed, the shapeless void and its extremities look very similar to the original forms of both Father and the Homunculus Pride. Any alchemist who attempts a Human Transmutation is summoned before the Gate by the transmutation's rebound and speaks briefly with the being known as Truth before the Gate itself pulls them through its doors. Inside, pure knowledge about the world, the universe, alchemy and everything is forced into the alchemist's mind as he or she begins to break down both physically and mentally, becoming part of the flow. However, the alchemist is only granted as much knowledge is proportionate to what is being given up as a "toll" through the Gate. For example, Edward Elric, who gave up his left leg as toll, only saw so much, but his brother Alphonse - who had given up his whole body - saw a bit further. It is unknown what happens to those alchemists whose lives are given up, but the Philosopher's Stone appears to be the only thing that would allow one to pass through the Gate without paying a personal toll. If an alchemist survives his or her passage through the Gate, they are sent back to the mortal plane without whatever they left behind as payment. Though the Gate appears identically to any and all who pass through it, it is apparent that the engravings on the stone doors are different for each person. For Edward Elric, who has passed through the Gate no less than four separate times, the mural is a relief of 17th century Paracelsian scholar Robert Fludd's Sephirothic Tree of Life while the mural on Alphonse Elric's Gate is a relief of an illustration from 15th century alchemist George Ripley's text "The Marrow of Alchemy". For Roy Mustang, the mural depicts a stylized version of the Flame Alchemy array designed by Berthold Hawkeye and for Father, the Gate appears to be completely blank, perhaps because of his inhuman status. It is unknown what image appeared on the Gate for Izumi Curtis or Jude. In Chapter 51, it is revealed that the Homunculus Gluttony was the result of a failed experiment by Father to create a new Gate of Alchemy through which he could access the whole of alchemical knowledge. As such, the eye that appears in the expanse of Gluttony's stomach when he morphs to his true form is identical to that behind the true Gate, but the space to which all things that pass into Gluttony's body go is dark and merely piles up what enters into it. Due to this, Gluttony's gate is full of all the objects that he has eaten and is a sea of his victims' blood. In Chapter 104, it becomes apparent that both the Earth and the Sun have gates and that it is by harnessing the power of both that Father plans to achieve his objective. In Chapter 108 it is established that the individual gate is what allows people to use alchemy. In the same chapter it is implied that the Gate itself can be used as a toll in order to retrieve something that was taken by the Truth, but its loss renders the person to whom it belongs unable to use alchemy. However, the Truth has declared that sacrificing the Gate is "the correct answer". In the 2003 Anime In the 2003 anime, the Gate functions similarly to that of the original manga, appearing as a pair of doors in an endless white expanse and forcing the truth of alchemical knowledge into the minds of alchemists who are called to it by the rebounds of Human Transmutation, but its nature is different. Instead of being a source of alchemical knowledge, the Gate in the 2003 series is the origin of alchemical energy and a dimensional portal to another world - the Earth. It is explained that, when people from the "our world" die, their souls become energy which passes through the Gate and becomes the energy used in everyday transmutations in the Fullmetal Alchemist world. Those who pass through the Gate are separated into three parts - the mind, body and soul - until emerging on the other side. For those unable to cross properly, parts of the mind, body or soul are taken by the Gate, but those who emerge whole on the other side find themselves in the alternate world. However, it is nearly impossible for those who cross into the real world from the Fullmetal Alchemist world to return, as alchemy does not work on Earth. The Gate in the 2003 anime appears, not as stone tablets, but as a three-dimensional, moving version of Auguste Rodin's sculpture of the Gates of Hell from Dante's Inferno. Inside, rather than a black expanse with one eye, the space is filled with little shadow children with gleaming purple eyes, all of whom are set to attack beings attempting to pass through the Gate. It is one of these "Gate Children" who becomes the Homunculus Wrath after taking Edward Elric's arm and leg from him. According to the series, the Gate can only be opened using three different methods: 1) Using Human Transmutation to cross into God's domain. 2) Activating the proper Transmutation Circle on the body of an infant, as infants do not have a strong bond between mind, body and soul and are therefore, closer to the nature of the Gate. 3) Sacrificing a human or Homunculus in the proper Transmutation Circle. Trivia * It is interesting to note that the Eyeballs that appear in the manga and 2009 anime whenever the Gate is summoned vary slightly between both media. In the manga, as seen in the few color pages and covers, the eyes have a slight reddish hue to them, but in the anime, they are pure, solid white in color. * The details of exactly why the dub of Brotherhood decided to start calling "The Gate" the "Portal" midway through the first 15 episodes is unknown, despite it being "the Gate" in every single version of any FMA story, even on the official FUNimation subtitles. * The mural on Edward's gate was designed by Robert Fludd, who was a studier of the works of Paracelsus. This seems like another view of the connection between Edward and his father Hohenheim, as Paracelsus is the person upon which the character of Hohenheim was based. * The concept of the Gate of Truth could have come from the idea of "Akashic Records" or "Akashic library", an ethereal compendium of all knowledge and history. In this case, the Gate would be the Akashic library and compendium of all knowledge. The term of Theosophy was used during the Renaissance to refer to the spiritually-oriented thought and works of a number of philosophers, including Paracelsus and Robert Fludd. Category:Alchemy